Kohaku cruza el Río- Capítulo 1
by Daniezzed
Summary: Después de muchos años, Yubaba se ve envuelta en extraños sucesos mientras Kohaku, quien es libre pero sigue atado a la Casa de Baños, aún recuerda a la pequeña niña que cayó dentro de él.
Capítulo 1

 _Cerré mis ojos lentamente… hasta que conseguí escuchar su voz una vez más._

 _Una vez más._

― No hay nada que te ate a este lugar, Kohaku. Recuperaste tu verdadero nombre hace muchos años, ¿por qué insistes en quedarte aquí? ¡Harás que esa bruja te destruya!

― Infelizmente mi espíritu no tiene dónde vagar, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Kamaji― contestó Kohaku desde el suelo de madera de la caldera. Su aspecto era el de un hombre joven, cansado, sin embargo despreocupado.

― Este último tiempo te he visto lánguido y casi sin ánimo, la chispa de tus ojos está a punto de apagarse. La Casa de Baño está consumiendo toda tu energía, deberías ser inteligente y salir de aquí ya que Yubaba no fue capaz de quitarte tus poderes por completo.

Kohaku se limitó a mirar a Kamaji y volvió a dormirse. Su cuerpo estaba sano, pero se veían signos de maltrato en su espalda y en sus clavículas, así como en su rostro. Yubaba lo había torturado durante todos estos años, lo despojó de su lugar jerárquico y lo degradó a lo más bajo. Ahora, lo que Kamaji no sabía era que la bruja ató el espíritu de Kohaku al de la Casa de Baño; por ende, si se atrevía a cruzar el Río que unía los portales o salía de los dominios de Yubaba, éste desaparecería para siempre. Era libre, pero seguía siendo un esclavo.

La Casa de Baño seguía recibiendo invitados como de costumbre, al caer la noche sus luces se encendían y comenzaba el colorido desfile de dioses y espíritus. Lin había desaparecido hace un par de años y nunca se volvió a saber de ella, pero tanto Kohaku como Kamaji esperaban que su buena amiga estuviese bien y finalmente estuviera feliz. Bo, por otro lado, ya era un niño mayor y seguía igual de caprichoso, glotón y sobreprotegido. Yubaba ya se estaba haciendo mayor y sus poderes se debilitaban cada vez más. Ella sospechaba que la culpable de esto era Zeniba y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de esclarecer sus dudas y así lograr su cometido, aunque esto significase destruir a su propia hermana y absorberla.

Kohaku tenía que soportar muchas humillaciones, por parte de Yubaba y por parte del personal que trabajaba en la Casa. Todo el respeto que alguna vez tuvo ya no existía, se había desvanecido. Pero eso no le importaba, había algo en él que siempre lo mantenía feliz: una tarjeta de despedida y una pequeña hakama rosa.

― Kohaku, deberías dejar ir ese recuerdo― le dijo un día Kamaji mientras desayunaban en la caldera―. Te he observado y siempre miras de forma enfermiza esa tarjeta, recuerda que ella pertenece a otro mundo, quizás ni siquiera recuerde lo que vivió aquí. Quizás ni siquiera se acuerde de ti.

― Son las pequeñas cosas que hacen que la vida sea más dulce― dijo Kohaku, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo―; además, de no ser por ella, yo habría olvidado quien realmente soy. Ella me devolvió mi nombre y me salvó de morir a manos de la infame de Yubaba, Kamaji. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es recordarla con cariño, no veo ningún problema en ello.

―Allá tú. Termina luego tu comida y ve a limpiar a los cerdos, no quiero enterarme que fuiste castigado una vez más por no terminar tus tareas.

Kohaku sonrió y fue hacia donde estaban los puercos y las hortalizas, con liviana alegría y dando grandes zancadas. Después de todo ese tiempo, aprendió a apreciar la simpleza de la vida, dejó de lado su ambición por aprender magia y volverse más poderoso. Sin embargo, le causaba gran dolor ver a todos los cerdos que alguna vez fueron espíritus y a todos los espíritus atados al contrato mágico de la bruja. ¿Qué se había imaginado Yubaba? Ni modo, él solo no podía enfrentarla.

Cierto día, Kohaku estaba ayudando en la cocina cuando oyó que las empleadas cuchicheaban histéricas.

― Sí, sí― decía una―. La rana me aseguró que cuando recibió la carta y terminó de leerla, su cara se transformó en una bola de fuego y destrozó toda la casa.

― Oh no…― dijo otra.

― ¿No sabes el contenido de la carta? ― preguntó una tercera.

―No sabría decírtelo, pero el sello pertenecía a un brujo que vive al otro lado de la ciudad que está más allá del mar. La rana aseguró que podría tratarse del padre de Bo.

― ¡No puede ser!- dijeron al unísono.

― Sí, puede ser. Es lo único que de verdad enfurecería a Yubaba. Hace unos días estaba muy enojada porque la Casa no consiguió obtener la cantidad de oro que ella estimaba como meta en la semana, pero eso fue nada comparado con la reacción que tuvo hoy.

Kohaku quedó pensativo. Nunca se interesó por saber quién era el padre del bebé de Yubaba ya que jamás le interesó; de hecho, siempre pensó que Bo era una extensión de la bruja o hasta una especie de ilusión. Pero bueno, como no era asunto de él, no le dio mucha importancia. Lo que sí hizo fue reírse entre dientes mientras pensaba en la fortuna que Yubaba tendría que gastar para reparar y remodelar su mansión.

El rumor se esparció como la pólvora. Todos estaban vueltos locos especulando sobre el contenido de la carta y hasta estaban apostando secretamente, pero nadie nunca sabría la verdad. Aunque las apuestas eran bastante interesantes, la opción que más adeptos tenía era que, si el brujo era el padre de Bo, éste estaba reclamando a su hijo. La otra, igual de probable, era que quizás se tratase del mentor de Yubaba y de Zeniba.

Con el pasar del tiempo, el asunto llegó a oídos de Yubaba y armó un escándalo de proporciones. La rana fue duramente castigada y confinada a una prisión por haber revelado, lo que para ella era, un secreto terrible porque la dejaba en un estado de vulnerabilidad. Se prohibió a todos los empleados referirse al tema y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y seguir con sus labores sin descanso alguno. La rana volvió a sus labores normales, pero ya no era la misma de antes. Sus ojos estaban apagados, como si la energía que alimentaba su verde y pequeño cuerpo hubiese sido robada de forma violenta, además actuaba como si no tuviese voluntad propia, como si hiciera todo por inercia.

Pobre ranita.

― ¡Yubaba quiere verte! ― le gritó uno de los empleados mientras estaba cosechando las zanahorias del huerto un día. Kohaku llevaba un buen rato sin verle la cara a la vieja bruja y disfrutaba un poco imaginándose el aspecto que tendría la señora, sobre todo por los rumores que se había desfigurado completamente y que estaba irreconocible. El día estaba soleado y la brisa helada ya daba a entender que el otoño se acercaba de forma discreta.

Kohaku pasó al cuarto de baño para limpiarse la tierra del cuerpo y para verse presentable. Aunque su ropa estaba vieja y toda remendada, intentó arreglarse lo mejor que pudo para que no lo viera tan derrotado. En uno de sus bolsillos, guardó la tarjetita y se dirigió al último piso de la Casa de Baño.

Nada había cambiado. Sólo se percibía una extraña energía en la puerta de la mansión.

― ¡Pasa, maldición! ― le gritó la gárgola de la puerta. Kohaku vaciló un momento, pero se decidió y empujó la pesada y lujosa puerta.

El antiguo esplendor de la mansión, sus decoraciones lujosas, sus cuadros, jarros y muebles, todo lo que la hicieron una ostentosa morada, desaparecieron. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, todo estaba roto y sucio. El papel tapiz tenía hollín de hace varios días y los cortinajes estaban rasgados y tirados en el piso. Acorde avanzaba, podía oír la música de un tocadiscos, una y otra vez.

Se tropezó con algo redondo y bastante duro y cayó de bruces al suelo y, al incorporarse, casi vomita del espanto que le causó ver las cabezas de _Kashira_ , las tres que Yubaba poseía a modo de mascotas, calcinadas en el suelo de la oficina, cerca de la chimenea. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que después de la ira de Yubaba, nadie había entrado a su casa, ni siquiera Chichiyaku, el gerente de la Casa de Baño y su mano de derecha.

Inmediatamente pensó en Bo, pero sabía que él era lo que Yubaba más amaba en todo el mundo y dudó que fuera capaz de hacerle daño; pero, si la vieja realmente había enloquecido, cualquier cosa era esperable, así que era mejor apresurarse y ver si el chico aún seguía con vida. Cuando entró en la habitación del pequeño, se alivió al ver que estaba sano y salvo durmiendo en su enorme cama. Ahora ¿dónde diantres estaba la vieja?

Sintió una presencia maligna en el lugar y salió corriendo hacia la oficina, antes de retroceder de asco por la pestilencia que salía de la chimenea. La observó un momento y luego sonrío por complacencia.

― Te ves horrible―dijo finalmente, mientras una figura espectral y purulenta se arrastraba fuera de la chimenea―. Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Yubaba.


End file.
